Strings of Time
by Safari Caitlyn
Summary: The three things in life I'll never be prepared for: 1) A Cullen Fairy Apocalypse 2) Talking Bananas 3) Getting stuck in a time hole with Seaweed Brain as we watch the rest of our friends get scattered into history. None of those things are possible right? Well guess again. From WWll with Frank and Hazel, to the Roman Empire with Jason, our friends are stuck. With no escape.
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH

* * *

It was a cool summer day, the kind of weather that instantly lifted your mood. Unless of course, your name was Nico di Angelo. So taking advantage of this day, the seven half-bloods of the prophecy decided that it would be nice to hang out in the park to enjoy themselves. Leo, being the only one without a significant other, decided to invite Reyna along so that he wouldn't be so lonely.

Lets just say that it wasn't the best choice.

" Hit on me one more time you adolescent fool, there will be one less child of Vulcan roaming the streets." Reyna seethed.

" Come on Rey, you know you love me! " Leo said with a smirk plastered all over his face.

Reyna stopped cold. "Why you little-"

"Reyna! Lets not make any rash decisions," Jason intervened, "After all he is one of my best friends, and I would rather not spend a large quantity of money paying for his funeral."

"There's that and you want me live right?" Leo asked.

"Eh," Jason said with a smile on his face, "I could live a Leo free life, it wouldn't be too bad."

Leo feigned hurt, "Excuse me? Is that all our friendship and bromance meant to you?"

"Bromance?" Hazel wasn't exactly caught up to date yet with English slang.

"Yeah, it's a romance between bro's." Leo tried to explain.

"But wouldn't that make you gay?" Hazel questioned.

"No," Frank said, "A bromance is a close friendship between two guy's that make them feel as if they were brothers."

"Oh," Hazel nodded, finally understanding.

"Yeah, but sometimes there are other ways to describe the relationship," Piper added.

"Enlighten me," Hazel said, genuinely curios on this new found topic.

"Well," Leo thought, "There is brother from another mother, brochacho-"

"What the heck is a brochacho?" Reyna asked, a thin eyebrow raise slightly.

"Oh, is it some kind of burrito that brothers share?" Hazel predicted, eyes wide open.

"No it's-" Leo started.

"Or is it a taco that people in a bromance share?" Hazel inquired.

"No, it's-" Leo started once again.

"Perhaps a taco that brothers share?" Reyna guessed.

"Nope, it's-" Leo attempted to explain once again.

"Maybe it's a burrito for people in a bromance!" Hazel exclaimed, quite proud of her idea.

"No! A brochacho is a cinnamon for people in a bromance." Leo finally got out.

"Don't you mean synonym?" Piper asked Leo.

"That's what I said!"

"No, you said-"

"No, I said-"

"But we all heard-"

"I didn't sa-"

"Yes you di-"

"Nuh huh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh huh"

"Uh huh"

"NUH HUH!"

"UH HUH!"

Annabeth sighed, with them around, there really was no such thing as a 'peaceful walk through central park'. But then again, there was really no such thing as "peaceful" when your a demigod. The closest she ever got to peaceful was watching Finding Nemo with Percy when it came out in theaters again. Even then, she had to deal with complication of milk duds or gummy worms.

" What's wrong Wise Girl ?" Percy asked noticing her sigh, " It's a great day to be alive. Well maybe not for Leo but..."

She sighed once again, " Nothing's wrong. It's just that I have a feeling somethings going to go wrong. I mean just look at the weather, it's too calm and still to be considered normal."

"Your right," Percy replied now closely inspecting the weather, "Somethings not right," he then turned to the rest of the group that was trailing behind them, "Hey did you guys notice the weather?"

"Yeah," Frank answered, "It's a beautiful day and we should enjoy it. Why?"

Annabeth replied, "No, what he means is that it's too perfect. I mean, did you notice that there are no clouds or wind, yet the sun isn't pounding it's heat down on us?"

Everyone stood still for a moment.

"Oh my gods, your right," Jason said, "I can't feel a thing."

It was almost as if the whole world was holding its breath, even the usual New York City traffic seemed to be put on mute.

"And how there is no one else in central park within sight?" she continued.

Everyone looked around frantically, searching for another human being within a half a mile radius.

"Guys, this is a trap." Annabeth concluded. She accented each word carefully, almost as if she thought that stating the plot would cause the trap to spring into action. As soon as the words flowed through her mouth, she knew she was right. Something was about to happen. Something big. The group of friends slowly drew their weapons and formed a circle, awaiting any challenge to pop out at them. Taking one step at a time, they managed to maneuver their way around the park.

When they neared the exit, there weren't any monsters in sight, but there was still something off about the situation. Maybe it was emptiness of the area, or perhaps the still wind that flowed through the air. None the less, once an exit was spotted most demigods lowered their weapons and let their guard down.

"False Alar- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Piper screamed as she fell down into a swirling black hole underneath their feet. Everyone instantly took a step back, the hole seemed to have no bottom, and looked darker than the galaxy itself growing larger and larger. Large winds began whipping around it, as the black hole swallowed everything up. It was a scene taken straight from a sci-fi movie, put straight into real life.

"Where did that come fro- EEEEEEPPP!" Reyna shrieked as the cavernous hole swallowed her up.

"PIPER! REYNA!" Jason yelled into the hole.

"Oh my gods ru-" Hazel started before she'd followed Piper and Reyna's example and got sucked into the hole.

"HAZEL!" Frank shouted into the dark abyss that stole his loved one.

At this point, the non- swallowed up demigods were all terrified and pressed up against a tree, trying to avoid the man- eating swirl of doom.

"RUN!" Leo screamed as he ran for the exit. He didn't get very far when he was pushed back into the park by an invisible force field.

Meanwhile, the hole seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, and the winds picked up, faster and faster they went.

"Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Frank," Jason addressed, "I think that the only way out is to go in."

"Are you crazy?!" Frank shouted clutching the tree for dear life, "We don't know where it goes!"

"Jason's right!" Annabeth said, "We have to go inside it. We'll end up in there anyways at the rate it's growing."

"It's the end of the world! Annabeth has gone insane!" Leo shouted.

"Plus we have to save our girlfriends!" Jason added.

"Not me!" Leo shouted, "The perks of being a single man!"

"Shut up! I think that Annabeth and Jason have a point," Percy inputted, "We jump on three!"

"ONE!"

"Dear Zeus please help me-"

"TWO!"

"Hades please take pity on me-"

"THREE!"

"Posiden your son has gone loco!"

And with that last comment from Leo they all jumped into the awaiting darkness.

The last thing Annabeth felt was Percy's hand before the world turned to black.


	2. REYNA l

Authors Note: Official chapter two! Yippee!

* * *

REYNA

* * *

Falling into a big black hole of nothingness is not always the best idea. Saying that it feels like you're getting scooped up by a tornado and then getting hit in the head with a couple of thousand anvils wouldn't hurt or be as dizzy so much. The last thing Reyna could remember was hearing Jason call her name and seeing a bright light glow up ahead before she blacked out. _Am I dead? _Reyna thought to herself, _No, if I was dead I wouldn't be able to feel the annoying strand of hair in my face. _Lifting up her hand slowly, Reyna brushed the lock of hair behind her ear and made a weak attempt so sit up, failing miserably. She tried to open her eyes, but at the moment, her eyelids could've been made of iron, and they would be easier to open than right now. especially since the blinding light kept returning to her vision.

"Oof," she grunted as she lay her head back once more. Saying her head hurt would be the largest understatement in history. _Wait, where are the others? Piper? Frank? Annabeth? Jason? Hazel? Leo? Percy?_ Reyna asked herself as she reached her hand out and fumbled around for some sort of limb or hair or anything that wasn't a part of her own anatomy. Suddenly, her hand hit something soft and fluffy. _A pillow? _Reyna questioned as she continued to fumble around for any sign of her other friends, then her hand hit a soft blanket like material. _Why am I in a bed? Am I in the infirmary? _Prying her eyes open, Reyna took in her surroundings, she was in a room that was similar to her villa at Camp Jupiter, except... older. Also, instead of her usual queen sized canopy bed, she was on a tiny bench like piece of furniture with nothing but a thin mattress and pillow on it. The walls were covered with art that could be dated back to the rule of Augustus Ceaser and perhaps even older. Next to the bed like object was a small, single pane window that hardly gave her a view of any thing. _Where on earth am I? _she thought as she got up and walked around the room. _These paintings, I know these paintings. Where have I seen them before? _Reyna thought as she traced her hand against the pictures on the wall. _Those temples, those patterns, I know I've seen them before, but where?_

Suddenly the door opened, and in came a young girl around age 7 or 8 holding a small towel and what seemed to be a bundle of cloth in her other hand. "Excuse me," Reyna said politely, "Could you please tell me where I am?"

The little girl held up a small finger telling Reyna to wait. Then she gently closed the door and spoke, "Reyna, we have to get you to the baths, they're holding a senate meeting, and your fathe wants you there for some unknown reason."

"Do I know you?" Reyna asked suspiciousley eying the girl over. The young girl had dark hair and olive skin, like Reyna except the girls hair seemed to be reddish and her eyes were a warm light brown, rather than Reyna's dark obsidian rings.

"This is no time for games, the meeting will start soon and they'll blame me if your late. Now hurry up!" the young girl said, grabbing Reyna's wrist's and leading her towards the door.

Instinctively, Reyna fulled her hand back and decided that a proper introduction mught make things easier, "My name is Reyna, Praetor of the twelth leigon, 1st cohort. And you are?" Reyna looked at the girl expectantly.

"Fine, if you're going to play that game then," the small girl said, "My name is Cassia, and I am secretley your good friend and servant. Also, your not praetor, that would be your dad. Your female remember?"

Reyna bit back her tounge. She hated when people undermined women, after all the time she spent on CC's island, the one thing that was drilled into her mind was "women are just as powerful, if not better, than men", and what this child was telling her was not something CC would approve of. Reyna could still remember what CC told her about men when she was young and naive.

*Flashback*

_It was a warm sunny day on Circe's island. Reyna had just finished braiding her hair when there was a knock on her bedroom chamber doors._

_"Come in," Reyna called softley._

_In entered Circe, the sorceress herself dressed in a long, white gown. "Are you busy dear? May I speak with you?" Circe asked._

_"Of course my lady," Reyna said bowing down, "What is it that you would like to speak with me?"_

_Circe sat down on the bed and patted the place next to her, "Come sit down dear," Reyna sat down, "Do you think that I'm a bad person for turning men into guinea pigs?"_

_Reyna shook her head, "To be truthful, I'm just confused on your reasons for doing that. What could men have done to disturb you soo much?"_

_"It isn't what they did to me. Tell me Reyna, do you know what men do to people like you and me?" Reyna shook her head, "Remember this: Men are pigs. Don't ever fall you ever fall in love. He might say he loves you. Once you say I do everything changes. He won't look at you in the same way. Your captured into his net. No escape. You'll be a breeding slave for him. After you give birth to a child. Off he takes you alone in his chambers to resume the process for you to bear another child. It keeps repeating until you die from birth or can no longer have anymore. Love is the reason why men think we are weak. We love to hard. If you love hard, you fall harder."_

_Reyna looked frozen in place._

_"Now do you understand why I do what I do?" Reyna nodded quickley. After that, she spent her days on Circe's island with gratitude for Circe, for protecting Reyna from men._

_" Men are pigs, men are pigs," Reyna would chant everyday after that._

*End Flashback*

Reyna smirked, oh how she had changed since then. She'd been captured by pirates, entered camp Jupitor, and even made some friends. Well, kinda.

*Flashback*

_"And these are the fields of mars. This is where we'll train and have war games," Gwen said showing Reyna around Camp. She had just come here after seeing her sister join the amazons, Reyna didn't join because she felt that killing men was wrong, no matter what they did. Everybody deserves a chance, male or female. Suddenly, Reyna felt a hand poke her side. Instinctively, she grabbed their hand and judo-flipped the person, putting her foot on their chest, and applied even more preassure when she saw he was a male. _

_"Dang new girl," the boy said, "Just trying to see if you're real. Not many smokin babes come around here."_

_Reyna began to draw her knife, "Who are you and what do you want?" she snapped at him getting straight to the point._

_The boy began to laugh, "Chillax would you? I'm Bobby of Fith Cohort. Pleasure to meet you!" Bobby stuck out his hand._

_She looked at it for a second but then carefully shook it, "I'm Reyna, and the pleasure is all mine," Reyna stated, remembering CC's rules on being polite._

_"Hey Gwen, can I take Reyna to go meet the gang?" Bobby asked Gwen._

_"Sure, as long as you can get someone to show her around," Gwen replied shrugging._

_Reyna looked terrified, she thought she could trust Gwen, but now she was letting her go with a male to meet up with a gang? Now, she wasn't so sure._

_But before she could respond, Bobby had already grabbed her hand and had lead her away to a couple of young boys around Reyna's age. "Jase, Kota, this is Reyna," Bobby introduced._

_The one with dark hair and kool-aid pouch choked on his cool aid, "Bobby! Where did you get such a hottie?!" Reyna scoffed, she surly wasn't enjoying this._

_"She's new here and I promised Gwen I'd take good care of her, so back off Kota!" Bobby said, putting a protective arm in front of Reyna._

_"Guys," a blonde spoke, "Give her a chance to speak. You guys are already smothering her when you don't even know who she is!"_

_Reyna took this oppertunity to speak, "Thank you," she told the blonde before addressing everybody else, "As you all know, my name is Reyna and I am a new camper here. I escaped from Circe's island with my sister, but she decided to join the amazons, while I came here."_

_"Wait, isn't Circe the sorceress who hated men?" Dakota asked._

_"Yes," Reyna replied curtly._

_"Hi, I don't believe we've properly met," the blonde said sicking out his hand, "I'm Jason son of Jupitor and Juno's champion."_

_Reyna shook his hand, "And I'm just Reyna for now."_

_"Just Reyna," Jason said smiling, "Hi Just Reyna!"_

_Reyna glared at hm, "Are you making fun of my name?!"_

_Jason put his hands out defensively, "What? No I-" Reyna flipped him. She was in this camp for half an hour and people were making fun of her already!_

_Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay babe, Jase can sometimes be an idiot," the one called Kota slurred. Reyna glred at him hard before she judo-flipped him too._

_"Haha," Bobby laughed, "A girl beat you up!"_

_"A girl eh?" Reyna inquired still hyped up on anger, "Well you're about to join them." And with that, she flipped Bobby over her shoulder again and walked towards the field of Mars, hoping to find someone decent to continue showing her around, leaving three groaning boys behind her.  
_

*End Flashback*

Reyna smiled to herself, she was so cold and fierce then. Camp Jupiter really made her soft.

So, instead of yelling at the poor child, Reyna asked the safer question, "How can you be a servant, you're so young?"

Cassia laughed a bitter laugh, "Oh, you want to hear my sob story again do you now? How about this 'Praetor'? After the senate meeting, I'll tell you all about it. Now let's get you to the baths before you're late!"

"Okay, but you still never told me where I am!" Reyna exclaimed, completely confused by this conversation.

"You're in Rome! Now let's go!" Cassia said exasperatedly as she once again, grabbed Reyna's wrist's and began leading her out the door.

_Hold up, _Reyna thought as Cassia lead her to the baths, _So I'm in Rome, about to go to an important senate meeting, without any clue to where my friends are, and am about to go take a bath? Yeah, that sounds normal. Also, my dead dad is aperantly praetor, and this little girl is apperantly my friend. _Reyna wasn't so confused or upset by the last thought. Cassia seemed cool, even if she's only like 7 years old.

"We're here!" Cassia shouted when we reached the bath house, "Enjoy! If you need help, I'm right outside!" and with that, Reyna was ushered inside the room. After cleaning up, and a tunic malfinction, they were on their way to the senate meeting.

"So," Reyna said, trying to get some more infromation out of Cassia, "Do you know whats going on in the senate meeting?"

Cassia snorted, "Like they'd tell me, come on Rey, you've got to do better than that."

Reyna sighed, she was being as nice and friendly as she could, but some people just don't get the message, or in this case, little 7 year old girls. "So, what do you _think _is going to happen in the meeting?"

"I don't know. I heard it's very important though," Cassia answered truthfully.

"Hey Cassia?" Reyna asked the young girl.

"Yeah?"

"Let's say I came from the future,"

"Um, okay?"

"and I had some greek friends,"

"Greek?"

"Yeah, let's say we all got sent back in time, and I ended up here. Where do you think my friends would be?"

"They'd probably go back to where they origin, like you"

"What do you mean?"

"Your a roman girl, so you get sent to rome. Greeks would get sent back to greece,"

"I get it,"

"So, if you had any roman friends, hypotheticaly they would be here, in rome."

"Oh, but what if one of them is from hispaniola or Africa, and ones from china?"

"Are we still talking about pretend?"

"Yes, I want to hear your ideas,"

"Well, if they were best friends or a couple then they would probably end up in the same place."

"Oh. What if a greek and roman were a couple and got sent back?"

"Because the time periods are so close together, the area conquered is the same, and we adapted so much from the greeks, they would probably be seperate. Only because the chances of them meeting again are so high."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean think about it. Greeks and Romans. Same gods, style, land, it makes sense."

"I guess your right."

"Plus, this is hypotheticaly speaking of course, and I'm only 8,"

"8? I thought you were 7?"

"No... I'm 8. Keep up!"

"Okay, geez you sound like Gwen,"

"Who's Gwen?"

"Oh- nobody... sometimes I dream of another life and Gwendolyn is my best friend in that life."

"Oh-Kay, we're here! Let me know how it goes!"

"I will!" Reyna promised as she entered a large room. She hoped that she was friendly enough to pass of as a close friend, otherwise who woould know what reprecussions there might be. For all Reyna knew, being the un breakable, cold person she really was could cause a chain of events that lead to the destruction of the Earth! But what inntrigued Reyna to be friendly was mainly the ideas that the young girl had. Maybe she could find Frank, Hazel, and Jason, and they could figure out what happened. But for now, the safest thing to do is to act like you knew what you were doing, and what the heck was going on.

"Reyna, my dear," a middle aged man spoke. He had gray, thinning hair, and a cheerful face with slight wrinkles on it. He wore the praetorian cape, and was decorated with many medals pinned onto his toga. "Come in, there's nothing to be afraid of, come sit next to your papa." The man patted the seat next to him.

Reyna winced when he said papa, painful and sorrowful memories instantly filled her head. It didn't help that this man had the same twinkle in his eyes that her father used to have. Or is it will have? Anyways, Reyna took a seat and observed the others at the table. There were only men dressed as her so- called 'father', with intimidating glares.

"Eh hem," one of the men cleared his throat, "As you know, the roman people are begining to doubt our inter- empire associations," everyone nodded their heads respactively and murmered in agreement, "They think that we've been too focased on foreign affairs, and that we must build a strong, Roman culture. Now the Emperor has found a solution to this issue, and he seems quite fond of the idea too."

"Pardon me, but do you know what the plan is?" someone asked out loud. _That's what I was about to ask,_ Reyna thought to herself.

"No, but he told me that we would find out like everyone else when he announced it," the previous speaker answered.

"Excuse me, but why must my daughter sit through this?" Reyna's so-called 'father' asked politely.

"The emperor has requested that your daughter be sent to his palace at once," the main speaker replied, "I fear that is all I know of the situation for now," the man looked at Reyna, "Have the servants pack your things. You are allowed to bring one of them along with you. Leave idmeadiately."

Reyna was somehow pleased by this thought. If she was to travel, then the chances of her seeing a familiar face would increase greatly, and she would have a better chance of escape in comparison to being stuck in the villa all day. But then again, she had to remember to stay in character, otherwise things could go wrong, and she really didn't want to be the cause of the end of the world.

"Meeting dismissed."

Everyone got up from their seats and left quietly while Reyna went to look for Cassia, finding the young girl in the shade of a nearby olive tree. Cassia's head jerked up and smiled when she saw Reyna standing in front of her, "So, what's up? What happened?"

"Apperantly I'm needed at the emperors palace for some peculiar reason, and will leave idmeadiately. I'm allowed to bring one servant with me. Would you like to come?" Reyna answered with her poker face plastered on.

"Do you even have to ask?" Cassia smiled even more brightly, "I've never been to the palace before, I hear it's beautiful. A palace worthy of the gods they say," she sighed, staring off into space dreamily.

Reyna couldn't help but smile on the inside. Even though in the short time Reyna's known her, Reyna could tell that Cassia was way more mature than she would excpect for someone so young. But right now, Cassia was that little girl who had just started to find out what it means to live. "So, do you mind packing?" Reyna asked, breaking Cassia out of her trance.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed estatically, "Oh, this is such short notice... I have to start packing right away!" Reyna sighed, she almost wish she could bring Cassia back to New Rome with her, she would've loved it. _Don't get attached, _Reyna chided herself, _you'll just end up getting hurt in the end. _But she couldn't help but smile when she saw the young girl rambling on with eyes sparkling like diamonds. _Maybe_, Reyna thought as she followed Cassia into the room,_ just maybe_.


	3. Sneak Peak: JASON I

Author's Note I: Heh, another preview because the author has been too busy doing last minute summer reading to do a decent chapter. But anyways, as usual, review and let me know wha you'd like to see or not see. And PLEASE don't review on who I should ship more, I'll make that desicion on my own. So yup, a crappy chapter for now, untill September 10th or so. Hopefully this will tie you down.

Author's Note II: Remember, this is a Jasper Jeyna fic until I can decide which side I ship more. It'll mainly be Jasper though, because of certain reasons that shall not be revealed until later on. And no, there will not be any Leyna of any kind, because I absolutely despise that idea. Nor shall there be any Liper, because frankly, it gives me nightmares. Oh wait- this is also a 100% Percabeth fic with plenty of fluff for them.

* * *

JASON

* * *

"PIPER!" Jason screamed waking up to find himself surrounded by about 8 other men dressed in battle armor that smell as if they didn't shower in days. "Where am I?" Jason asked himself out loud. One of the men closest to him groaned and replied, "Sir, we were taking a break before we reach the city to refuel and to let the horses catch up on rest. We're just outside the city borders." the man continued, "Do you wish for us to pack up and finish the route? Or do you wish to stay here for a while?"

Json looked puzzled, "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Piper?" he asked the man, "Who are you?"

The said man chuckled, "You are the soon to be Emperor of Rome. We just have to wait untill you father dies. You, like I said, are right outside the city. As far as I'm concerned, there is no Piper, and I am one of the legionaries and also one of your closest friends."

"Um, I'm sorry, but you must be thinking of another Jason, last time I was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Hera's champion, and I have a girlfriend named Piper McLean, whom, might I add, I love very much," Jason tried to reason with the strange man.

The mysterious stranger laughed, "Good one. You said it with so much power, I nearly believed you!"

Jason groaned, he just dealt with this kind of situation not too long ago! What is this? A yearly kind of thing?! "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Yes, though I thought you would have remembered my name by now," the man smiled, "My name is Lucius, and this is the umpteenth time I've told you this sir."

"Okay," Jason sighed deciding that he'd just have to find Piper on his own, "Let's get inside the city."

"Are you sure that's a wise descion sir?" Lucius asked, "The rest of the legionaries are still resting."

"Of course I'm sure," Jason snapped, "Wake them up idmeadiatley." _Wow, what the heck was that Grace? _a miniature Percy dressed in red appeared on Jason's shoulder.

_You should've been kinder, _a miniature Annabeth dressed in white said appearing on the other shoulder, _You just met the poor guy._

"What are you two doing on my shoulders?!" Jason exclaimed recieving odd looks from those who were just waking up.

"I'm telling you, he's already starting to lose it," one said.

"He'll end up just like his dear old uncle at this rate," another one mumbled.

_People can't see us_, Little Annabeth explained.

_Yup! _Percy added, _we're like little people who tell you what to do, and what not to do. _

"So like the Angel and Devil?" Jason asked, recieving even more strange looks.

_You know you can talk to us through your thoughts right? _An annoyed Annabeth said.

_Yeah Sparky, use telephonikes! _Little Percy said, unaware that he just embarressed himself.

Both Annabeth and Jason facepalmed at this comment.

_Okay, so why are you guys here again? _Jason mentally asked them.

_Do you not want us here? _Percy asked, _Because we could leave-_

_No No NO! _the son of Zeus mentally panicked, _Stay, I was just curious._

_Okay, so I'm not really so sure how this works either, but I think that the others are doing better adjusting to their new enviorment better than you, _Annabeth inquired.

_Wait- then where are you? _Jason asked through his mind.

_Oh, we're in a studio apartment of some sort! _Percy exclaimed excitedly before popping away.

_We're in a time hole, _Annabeth corrected, _it's really weird, we can see what all of you guys are doing and can somehow contact you guys via well... I don't have a term for this, but I will soon!_

_One question, _Jason mind- questioned, _Why are you two dressed as the Angel and the devil? _

_What? As far as I know, we're still dressed normally! _Annabeth exclaimed.

_Annabeth! There's a documentary on sea otters! _Percy'c voice shouted.

_Really? I don't think I saw that one yet! _Annabeth called, _Okay Jason, just pretend like you know what you're doing. Reyna's there too, just ask her for help!_

_Wait, Reyna's here? _Jason asked, _What about Piper?_

_Sorry Jason, but Pipers about another 600 years into the future for you, _Annabeth replied, _I've gotta go, Seaweed Brain's getting all excited by the otters. Remember! Act like you know what you're doing! We'll come back to help you later! _And with that, she flashed away.

Jason looked at his two shoulders still barely registering what just happened. Then he, when done looking at his shoulders, looked up at the now fully awake and mounted disgusting old men that were in front of him. _Act like you know what you're doing, _Annabeths words of wisdom circled around his mind. "Act like you know what you're doing," Jason mumbled. _And who was I supposed to be again? The soon to be emperor? Surely it can't be harder than Praetor right? But then again, I haven't acted as Praetor for quite some time now... letting Reyna take all the work while I hung out at Camp half-blood. _Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Reyna! Reyna would know what to do! Annbeth said she was here right? So all I have to do is find her! _Reyna always knew what was happening, and was always in control of the situation. So natrually, she was Jason's go-to gal, even if he needed advice for where to take Piper out for their date. She was always strong, single minded, and focased: all of the things that were necessary for the makings of a great leader. Jason sighed, was he ever like that? But that was a small matter, now he had to get into the cityand some how know where the palace is. Then, he'd have to take a shower. Looking down on himself, Jason realized that he was also quite putrid smelling, and absolutely _disgusting_.

Then he looked up at the men sitting on top of their horses, waiting for him to give directions. Jason carefully examined the scene. There were 9 horses and eight men, the ninth horse being a tall, strong pinto, with a fierce look in it's eye and it's head held high. It was clearly the best and good-looking of all the other horses, so why was it all alone like that? Surly it had a master, someone as equaly strong and handsome. Oh well, maybe it was just lost or something. But that wasn't Jason's main focas now.

"Alright men," Jason said puffing his chest out a little bit, "We're just outside the borders of the city. Are you ready return home with our heads held high?"

The men murmered in agreement.

"I'll take that as a yes. Onward my fellow comrades!" Jason shouted trying to sound confident, marching forwards towards the city.

There were snickers behind him and one voice piped up, "Don't you think it would be quicker if you rode your steed?"

Jasons face turned tomato red, "Um, yes!" he shouted before akwardly climbing onto the empty horse, "Now we go!" The other legionaries exchanged a few looks before following him down the dirt road.

As he entered the city, the first thing that came into Jason's mind was: New Rome. The only diffrence between his old soon to be home and here were the people and that they had indoor plumbing in New Rome, rather than sewer trenches. There was also a lot more trees here than in New Rome, probably because people didn't invent homework yet.

People around him began to bow, or get down on their knee's, acting as if he was Jupiter himself walking through town. With all of the respect and admiration he was getting, Jason felt himself blushing. A few moments later, he arrived in front of a beautiful large palace, and in front of the palace stood a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair and kaliedescope eyes.


End file.
